


And the Night is Filled With Stars

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to  S1, Ep 8 'And The Sky Full of Stars'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Night is Filled With Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Sinclair breathed deeply as he stared out of the observation dome, trying to cleanse his soul of his recent ordeal. Mostly he was fine, but the nightmares had resurfaced; the ones that reminded him, each time he fell asleep, of the friends who had died. The horrendous dreams that reminded him he was alive and they were all dead.

The soft 'whoosh' of the doors opening brought his attention back to the present, and Sinclair turned to see who was entered the observation dome at that time in the morning.

"Commander," Ivanova said, sounding surprised. "I didn't think anyone else would be here."

Sinclair smiled wearily. "Neither did I. The next shift isn't supposed to start for another half an hour."

"I know."

"And yet here you are, Lieutenant Commander."

Ivanova gestured to the door behind her, then clasped her hands behind her back again. "I can leave, if you'd like, sir."

"No, it's fine," Sinclair replied. "This place is big enough for both of us. I think."

Ivanova nodded. "I agree."

"So, what are you doing here?" Sinclair asked once she reached his side.

"Actually, Commander, I'm taking a leaf out of your book," she admitted. "I've found that a little quiet time can do wonders for the soul."

Sinclair's smile grew. "That's one of the reasons I leave the dome free of people for certain periods during the night. Not only is it our quietest operating time, but it gives the command staff a chance to…collect their thoughts."

"I agree. I never realised life could be quite this busy." After a few moments, Ivanova glanced sideways. "If you don't mind me asking, are you alright, Commander?"

"I think so. I will be." He sighed. "I don't know."

Ivanova nodded. "Good answer. Very clear."

Sinclair mock glared at her. "I think I'll be okay, but right now I'm not sure. Is that better, Lieutenant Commander?"

"Much, sir." She looked at him properly. "Nightmares?"

"What do you…?"

"Enough to understand what you're going through," Ivanova replied promptly. "But not enough to carry out a conversation."

Sinclair nodded and stared out through the dome again. "'And the night is filled with stars'."

"Commander?"

"I look at the stars, and all I can see are the people who died," he replied gruffly. "My friends and colleagues. I can see Mitchell and Adamson. Turner, Williams, Lee, Cantaro, Pinter…I can see them all. They're dead and I'm alive."

"I see my brother," Ivanova said quietly. "And my father. And anyone else I've known who is no longer with us. It's life, Commander. The life of a soldier."

"Ever feel like you don't want it any more?" Sinclair asked.

"At times. But then I think 'what would I do?' And I realise this is the only thing I know how to do," Ivanova replied. "We do what we are, I think, and no matter how hard we try, we can't change ourselves. You, me, we're meant to be soldiers, warriors and diplomats; you're meant to be a leader. You can't change that."

"Are you sure you're not part Vorlon?" Sinclair asked in an amused voice after a while.

Ivanova looked disdainfully at him. "Please. I have more dress sense than that."

Sinclair laughed. "True." He turned and smiled at his second in command. "Thank you, Susan."

She nodded. "I'll send you a bill in the morning, sir."

He laughed again. "Please do."

"You're no different to anyone else, Commander," Ivanova told him. "Only those who care see the ones who died. It's a good thing."

"And only a Russian would say that," Sinclair replied. "I'll leave you alone, Lieutenant Commander. Enjoy the quiet while you can."

"I fully intend to, sir."

"Good night, Susan."

"Good night, Commander."

FIN


End file.
